


scary movies

by sourcheeks



Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: I need, desperately, for Kris to be friends with everyone.
Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	scary movies

Marko  _ hated  _ scary movies. 

He had agreed to watch the movie because if he didn't then Joey and Darby would have laughed at him. Besides, he really wanted to impress the pretty new alien girl. He didn't want her to think he was a baby. 

Marko thought he was holding up pretty well. The gory scenes turned his stomach, but he managed not to do anything really embarrassing. It was, of course, some stupid, hokey jumpscare that did him in. Marko squealed in fear and hid his face in Kris's bicep. Predictably, Darby and Joey laughed at him. 

"I told you he wasn't ready for R-rated movies!" Darby laughed. 

"Aw, come on. Little man is obviously faking it to get some action." Joey elbowed him. Marko was going to kill them both. 

"It's okay, pretty human," Kris soothed, patting his hair. "It's only a story."

"I know," Marko mumbled, feeling small and silly. He cheered himself up by reminding himself that Kris said he was pretty. 

"Does Luchasaurus even let you watch horror movies?" Janela poked his cheek. 

Marko swatted his hand. "Yes! I mean - he doesn't let me do anything, I'm a grown man! I let myself do stuff." He turned to Kris. "Come on, you have my back, right?"

Kris nodded indulgently and poked his nose. "Of course, little human." He could deal with being the little human if it got him this much attention. 

"We gonna finish the movie or not, you big baby?" Darby poked him in the side. 

Marko stuck his tongue out. "Leave me alone or I'll tell Luchasaurus."

Darby rolled his eyes, but he shut up. Marko stayed glued to Kris, burying his face in her shoulder during the scary parts. 

"Did you have fun?" Luchasaurus ruffled his hair. 

"Uh huh!" Marko clambered onto Jungle Boys back. "We watched a scary movie. Kris let he hide during the scary parts and she didn't even laugh."

It was hard to make out from his angle, but Jungle Boy made a hand motion that looked like the sign for 'baby.' Marko swatted his shoulder. 

"Shut up! I am not." 

"Be nice, Jungle Boy," Luchasaurus lectured.

Jungle Boy rolled his eyes, but nodded his assent, dumping Marko into the backseat. 

"Ow! Big jerk," Marko complained, sitting up and buckling himself in. 

"So this Kris girl," Luchasaurus prompted in his dad-voice. 

"She's not a girl. She's an alien." Marko rolled his eyes. 

"You like her?"

"No!" Marko blushed. He saw Jungle Boy move in the front seat, and Luchasaurus laughed. 

"Guevara, huh?"

"Shut up, don't listen to him! He's a liar!" Marko whined. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down." 

Marko pouted and leaned his head against the window, falling asleep in the backseat. He dreamed, thankfully, not about horror movies, but flying saucers. 


End file.
